iKart With Victorious
by Yoshi and Koopa
Summary: Crossover of "Mario", "iCarly" and "VicTORIous". For some reason, a Warp Pipe appears from the ground in Carly and Spencer's apartment in Seattle. Another one appears in the Asphalt Café of the school "Hollywood Arts". However, these mysterious pipes can only be used by the right individuals, who may use them to visit the most splendid dimension in existence - the Mushroom Kingdom


**Author's Note**: _Hooray, here we have a crossover story between Mario, iCarly and VicTORIous, three of my favorite franchises ever! Sadly, it won't let me select three franchises... so I had to select only "Mario" and "iCarly". This concept may not be the most original thing in the world, but I'm sure there aren't that many crossovers between Mario and Nickelodeon shows... Anyway, I may not be able to update this in a while, so in the meantime, enjoy this first chapter. I know, I know, I haven't introduced the VicTORIous cast yet, but I shall do it in a future chapter. Don't worry - they'll play an important part in the story, just like the iCarly cast. Enjoy, and please review._

* * *

Carly and Freddie were walking down the corridor to the Shay apartment. They had been looking for Sam since early that morning, but she just disappeared without a trace. It wasn't uncommon for Sam to just vanish like that, but she usually returns after about two hours. Carly, and even Freddie, were starting to get deeply worried, enough so that they couldn't concentrate on setting everything up for iCarly.

"Man, where is Sam?! We need her for iCarly, and she just disappears like that?!" Carly shouted frantically.

"Don't worry, Carly, I'm sure she will show up soon. And, look on the bright side..." Freddie said, prompting Carly to have another nervous breakdown.

"Bright... bright side?! WHAT bright side?!" Carly asked nervously.

"Well... you know... we're here... _alone_..." Freddie said quietly and flirtatiously. His crush on Carly was still goin' strong after all these years.

"Freddie, this is hardly the time for that! We gotta find Sam!" Carly replied.

"Okay... but I... I have to use the bathroom first..." Freddie murmured.

"Don't take too long..." Carly said.

Freddie just couldn't bother to use his own bathroom in his own apartment - he just _had_ to use the Shays'. Even Carly herself gave him a puzzled look. However, shortly after, something stranger happened. Something unexpected. A sudden scream was heard from the Shay apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly shouted. She ran off to see what happened inside the apartment, only to see Freddie with his jaw dropped, staring at something inside the bathroom.

"What happened, Freddie?!" Carly asked.

"See for yourself!" Freddie replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"SAAAAAM!" Both Carly and Freddie shouted, upon seeing Sam in the bathroom.

"Hi-ya!" Sam happily greeted them, somewhat oblivious to their cranky rage.

"We had been looking for you all morning!" Carly said.

"I was just here playing! Nothing too wrong with that, methinks." Sam replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, we have to set things up for iCarly." Carly said as she tried to take Sam upstairs.

"Wait, wait, before we do that... why don't you guys relax and play a little? It's fun!" Sam asked.

"I don't think we have time to play now..." Freddie replied, somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon Carly... Fredweird... just one cup!"

"Wait... what are you playing?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Oh, it's Mario Kart 7. So... who wants to get pelted by some of Momma's shells here?"

"Ah, I love that game!" Freddie said, taking his 3DS ready to play.

"Wait, what about iCarly?" Carly asked, but failing to catch their attentions.

"All right, Fredwimp. Give it your best shot!" Sam challenged Freddie to a one-on-one race on Toad Circuit. Sam was playing as Yoshi, and Freddie was using Shy Guy.

"Oh well..." Carly said, and then took out her 3DS. Figuring she wouldn't be able to get her friends to cooperate with her for iCarly, she decided to just join them.

"Ha ha, I've got a Red Shell here. Watch out, Carlotta!" Sam said, ready to overtake Carly with her homing shell. As the trio played in their consoles, they started to feel the ground shaking.

"W... what's this? W- w- why's the ground shaking?" Suddenly, a huge noisy explosion was heard coming from the living room. It sort of resembled something coming out of the ground. The three quickly rushed down to the living room to see the cause of the noise.

"Gosh... what IS that?!" Carly asked whilst staring at a large, green object that had suddenly appeared from under the ground. It resembled a huge green pot with a black hole in the middle. Sam, being the fearless tomboy she is, examined the object closely.

"SAM!" Carly shouted when, suddenly, Sam fell down through the hole as Carly and Freddie's jaws dropped straight to the ground. Freddie quickly and absent-mindedly jumped right in the hole, with Carly following suit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All that could be heard from Carly, Sam and Freddie - loud screaming as they fell through the psychedelic green tunnel inside the object. Eventually, a light could be seen at the bottom of the tunnel. Carly, Sam and Freddie saw themselves finally out of the tunnel, landing in a soft mushroom of a grassy field in the middle of a hilly area with clear blue skies. Fortunately, they landed unscathed in the mushroom, which was large enough to hold them all.

"Ugh... ugmph... where... where are we?" Carly asked, looking around.

"Are we... in a... mushroom?" Sam asked as four individuals approached the iCarly gang.

"Who... who are you?" Freddie asked while Sam prepared her butter sock.

"Oh... looks like we have visitors!", said a red-clad, mustachioed man who resembled a certain video game character...

"Man, this is one of the best dreams ever!" Sam cried out happily.

"A... dream?" The blonde woman in a pink dress asked.

"You must be new to the Mushroom Kingdom... I am Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi, the Princess of the Kingdom, Peach, and our buddy Yoshi!" Mario, the red plumber, greeted the confused iCarly members.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! I suppose you came through that Warp Pipe over there?" Peach asked.

Instead of answering the Princess, Carly, Sam and Freddie proceeded to slap each other on the face, trying to see if it was a dream.

"Hey, guys! Stop slapping each other, and allow me to show you the around!" Mario said cheerfully. Carly, Sam and Freddie looked at each other with confused looks, and followed Mario and his friends. They were still unsure if it was all a dream or not, but it sure as shell was a good one.

* * *

"And here, we have the Mario Kart Lobby, where our kart racing tournaments are held!" Peach said, pointing at the "Mario Kart" banner found at the highest point of the lobby. At this point, Carly, Sam and Freddie were absolutely speechless. They were really starting to believe it was all real.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Carly cried out excintingly.

"I hope you enjoy the place! Yoshi!", said Yoshi with a smile.

"Hey, Carly..." Sam called for Carly in a corner and asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"I... don't know... Are we sure it's not just a dream?" Carly asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's not a dream!" Freddie replied.

"I think we should go back to... *ahem*... _our_ world and at least warn Spencer that we're fine!" Carly murmured.

"Well, that pipe was pretty high in the air... how are we gonna do it?", asked Sam.

"Let's talk to the Princess and hope she can help us..." Freddie replied as they proceeded to approach the Princess.

"Uh... excuse me, Princess Peach... but... how do we go back home?!" Carly asked wide-eyed.

"Oh... if you want to return home, you may just stand in the spot highlighted by the Warp Pipe, jump, and go through it. Are you going to visit us again sometime?" Peach replied.

"Sure, we will be back! But... we can't jump very high!" The trio shouted at the same time, almost having a nervous breakdown by the thought of being stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I can help you guys!" Yoshi approached, offering his help, "C'mon! Hop on my back!"

"Uh..." Carly and Freddie replied nervously, while Sam simply hopped on Yoshi's back happily, excited for the ride. Eventually, Carly and Freddie accepted Yoshi's help and mounted on Yoshi. The green dinosaur used his amazing "Flutter Jump" ability to reach the pipe, allowing Carly, Sam and Freddie to jump in and enter the pipe.

"See you soon, guys!" Yoshi said as the iCarly gang were quickly pulled by the Warp Pipe's energy field and taken through the tunnel as they screamed even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Carly and Freddie screamed loudly with thrilled faces.

"HAHAHAHA! YEAH! HAHAHA!" Sam's screams were much more amusing, as if she was actually having fun with the lightning-fast voyage through the pipe.

Eventually, the three friends were tossed out from the pipe and landed in the sofa of the living room, back to the real world.

"Wow... just... wow..." Freddie said, shocked at the recent experience. This time, they were convinced it wasn't just a dream.

"That was... just... AWESOME!" Carly exclaimed, exploding with happiness.

"I know what we should do now..." Sam murmured.

"What?"

"Let's show this to everyone... everyone!" Sam replied, smirking. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do...


End file.
